


Changeling's Bride, or, What if Gunmar escaped?

by ryuchanwings



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Divergence from episode 13, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am going to hell, Lima Syndrome, Might throw in other AUS, Multi, Obsession, Or more sin to DAMN IT, Possessive Behavior, SOMEONE HELP ME I need more fluff for this fandom to save my soul, Slavery, Sleep Curse, Stockholm Syndrome, i like fluff, not sure where this is going, this is not a nice story, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuchanwings/pseuds/ryuchanwings
Summary: "Your Greatness, please, wait.""You forget your place, Impure!"  Bular snarled, but stilled as his father turned towards the green Changeling."You would stop me from executing this whelp?""I would like to suggest an alternative, my Lord."  He said, resting on one knee.  "If the boy is killed, the Amulet will simply select a new Trollhunter, will it not?  Possibly another Troll, one who may try to interfere again, and send you back to exile."Gunmar did not demand his execution, merely staring, and Strickland took that as permission to proceed.  "Curse him to sleep, instead, Great One.  The Amulet will rest with him, and with it's Master still alive, there will be no new Trollhunter."His idea had merit, and so it went to pass that James Lake Junior was cursed with an enchanted sleep, guarded near the Killahead Bridge.  As his reward, Strickland requested two things; To be named Lord of the Changelings, and to have dominion over Arcadia and the Trollmarket below, and all within.Doctor Barbra Lake wants her son back, and to do that, she must wed the new Master of Arcadia.





	Changeling's Bride, or, What if Gunmar escaped?

Subdued, beaten and bound, humans and trolls alike gazed in horror at the hulking dark trolls that had emerged from the portal beneath the reconstructed bridge. None were dead yet, by some miracle, though this probably wasn't a mercy.

"Welcome back, Father." Bular said, bowing before Gunmar, the Skull Crusher. "You are free."

Gunmar turned, fixing the gaze of his sole eye upon the restrained Trollhunter. "It is time, then, to dispose of this useless-"

"Your Greatness, please, wait."

"You forget your place, Impure!" Bular snarled, but stilled as his father turned towards the green Changeling. 

"You would stop me from executing this whelp?"

"I would like to suggest an alternative, my Lord." He said, resting on one knee. "If the boy is killed, the Amulet will simply select a new Trollhunter, will it not? Possibly another Troll, one who may try to interfere again, and send you back to exile."

Gunmar did not demand his execution, merely staring, and Strickland took that as permission to proceed. "Curse him to sleep, instead, Great One. The Amulet will rest with him, and with it's Master still alive, there will be no new Trollhunter."

"No!" Jim cried out, struggling, trying to free himself from Nomura's hold. Aaarrrgghh!!! Struggled from where he was being pinned by three Gumm Gumm warriors, snorting angrily, but subsiding when Blinky and Toby were threatened. Draal was on the ground, unconscious after loosing an arm.

"Father, we should destroy-"

Gunmar snarled at the murderer of countless Trollhunters. "Bular, hold your tongue. I know your feelings about the Changelings, Strickland in particular, but he has proved his loyalty and cunning well enough for my taste." He turned back to face Jim, smiling slowly, a great black monster inscribed with blue glowing lines. "The reasoning makes sense. It shall be done. Restrain him, but let no harm come to him for now."

Bular grunted, but jerked his head in agreement. "What of the other prisoners, Father?" He asked, head bowed. 

He hummed thoughtfully as he moved along the line, watching them. "The fat human looks tasty. I'll have him as a snack-"

With an angry roar, Aaarrrgghh!!! threw off the trolls pinning him, and began to rampage again.

"Aaarrrgghh!!! Get them out of here!! Please!" The boy shouted, his emotions causing the amulet to respond, glowing fiercely. 

In the chaos to follow, (A goblin swarm, broken museum artifacts and other things), the former Gumm Gumm, Blinky, and Tobias manage to escape into the sewers, though Draal and Jim remained in custody. 

It was decided that Draal would be claimed by Nomura as part of her spoils, her slave to do with as she wished.

And for Stricklander...

"For your services and your future aide with our conquest," Gunmar began. "I name you now Lord of the Changelings. Among your kind, there is no one higher than you. Only I may command you. You are Equal with my warriors." He declared. "Furthermore, I grant you the dominion over this town, above and below, for 7,000 leagues in any direction of the Palace you claim, and all living within."

Finally, he was getting everything he wanted. Power. Recognition. His Young Atlas wouldn't be killed, and he could keep him close, and alive, albeit cursed and under pretext. 

Now, to make all this feel whole, to feel complete, he needed one more thing. Well, one person.

Barbra Lake.


End file.
